Insidiosus
by Lydia Dagna
Summary: Al oír su nombre la gente no puede evitar pensar en la derrota del Señor Oscuro ¡Realizar tal hazaña desde pequeño! El mundo entero esta orgulloso de su salvador. "Harry Potter cambiará el mundo" ya murmuran por ahí. Y no saben cuanta razón tienen.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Insidiosus

 **Summary:** Al oír su nombre la gente no puede evitar pensar en la derrota del Señor Oscuro ¡Realizar tal hazaña desde pequeño! El mundo entero esta orgulloso de su salvador. "Harry Potter cambiará el mundo" ya murmuran por ahí. Y no saben cuanta razón tienen. Su alma pura e inocente sera el pago por los pecados de sus padres.

 **Géneros:** Angst, drama, romance.

 **Advertencias:** ¡OscuroHarry!, slash (romance entre hombres), violencia física y psicológica, violación, asesinato, posible femslash (romance entre mujeres).

 **Rating:** M

* * *

 **Prólogo**

El señor y la señora Evans eran gente de Dios, una buena familia católica. Cuando descubrieron los poderes de su hija menor al principio estaban horrorizados, pero decidieron ver el poder de Lily como un regalo del señor. Conforme los años de educación de Lily en Hogwarts pasaron temían cada vez más por su hija y por la guerra que se avecinaba, sobretodo sabiendo quienes eran los objetivos.

A Lily se le fue prohibido regresar al mundo mágico si no demostraba que podía tener un futuro ahí: casarse con un joven de buena familia, ser capaz de conseguir un trabajo estable y bien remunerado, y…que Voldemort fuera derrotado.

La joven Evans regresa a su séptimo año escolar ponderando sus opciones. Sus padres querían que consiguiera un prometido de una familia prominente que pudiera asegurar su protección y sustento, o lo que es lo mismo, que se comprometiera con un sangre pura. Y tenía el prospecto ideal.

Así es como a principios del año Lily Evans acepta salir en una cita con James Potter. Y a esa salida le siguen tres más, entonces la pareja se hace oficial. Nadie puede salir de su incredulidad pues Evans siempre rechazo rotundamente a Potter.

..::Insidiosus::..

Es la fiesta de graduación. Todos llevan sus mejores galas y la más exquisita joyería. Lily se ha vestido especialmente para la ocasión, lleva puesta una túnica verde esmeralda diseñada a medida por una modista mágica francesa que le ha costado la cara entera a sus padres y por supuesto un hermoso collar de platino con rubíes proveniente de la familia de su actual novio, el cual parece cada vez más desesperado por marcharse de ahí, "Tengo una sorpresa especial para ti", le susurró mientras la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

Y Lily ya prevé la maravillosa sorpresa, sabe que esta noche es la única oportunidad que tendrá para asegurar su futuro.

Ambos se retiran temprano a la torre correspondiente al premio anual.

La mañana siguiente los ex estudiantes se arrastran hacia el Gran Comedor con mucho esfuerzo, la noche sin duda fue joven e implacable. Pero en la mesa de Gryffindor un grupo en particular nota la falta de cierta pareja de premios anuales. Sirius se regocija mientras Remus le lanza una mirada mortal para que se calle y Peter se sonroja al imaginar el porqué de la ausencia de James y Lily.

Un diamante de 18 quilates enmarcado en platino resplandeciendo en el dedo anular de Lily Evans es lo único de lo que se habla en el expresso escarlata.

..::Insidiosus::..

Petunia está más allá de enojada. Su perfecta hermana ha traído al desgraciado de su prometido a casa. Si, pobre desgraciado, porque es rico, noble, apuesto y carismático, porque ella puede ver cuánto adora a Lily. Tal desgracia la de amar sin ser amado. Al final no es la magia lo que Petunia desprecia más que a nada, sino lo mucho que ese mundo cambio a su hermana a tal punto que ya no la reconoce.

Petunia nunca se presenta a la boda de Lily.

Y tampoco se presenta al funeral del Señor y la Señora Evans, aquello que supuestamente también eran sus padres siempre ignorándole en favor de su bella hermana menor a la que le consentían en todo.

Porque ella ahora es una Dursley, y hará de su casa el hogar de una familia normal y honrada, una familia de bien.

..::Insidiosus::..

La vida perfecta de la Señora Potter no es arruinada por la ausencia de su hermana, sabe que Petunia siempre ha estado celosa de ella. Lo que empaña su horizonte es la estupidez de los hombres; de su marido y de Voldemort.

Por lo que ella sabía la familia Potter era ancestral, antigua y noble además de ser notablemente neutral con una ligera inclinación a la luz, hasta que James Potter nació. Su amado esposo había decidido financiar la Orden del Fénix sin siquiera mencionárselo. La fortuna que los antepasados Potter habían construido su marido la mello en menos de un año ¿Hace falta decir algo más? Ah! Y el megalómano Señor Oscuro no dejaba de atravesárseles ¡Ya lo habían enfrentado tres veces!

Lily Potter estaba más allá de furiosa, su marido había regalado la mayor parte del oro y ahora solo quedaban reliquias, muebles y propiedades. Y no estaba dispuesta a venderlas. A estas alturas Lily estaba considerando el divorcio seriamente, podría quitarle alguna propiedad y parte del oro líquido restante. Además ya contaba con un trabajo de inefable asegurado.

La familia Potter no solo había perdido su riqueza, su prestigio iba en decadencia cada vez más pues apoyar a Dumbledore era una locura entre la alta sociedad. El viejo era un héroe de guerra sí, pero estaba ya demasiado grande y sus métodos eran muy cuestionables. Lily estaba segura que su ex director tenía una agenda propia, una que no ayudaría ni a los nacidos muggles pero tampoco a los sangre pura, solo a él. Después de todo su vieja vecina Bathilda lo sabía mejor que nadie.

..::Insidiosus::..

James Potter estaba desesperado.

Su bellísima esposa le pedía el divorcio por no poder cumplir con lo que ella pidió; estabilidad social y económica, una grande y enorme estabilidad económica…algo así como la bóveda familiar de los Potter que mientras antes estuvo rebosante ahora una pila de oro con trabajo y llegaba a la mitad de su pantorrilla. James sabía que mientras algunos acusarían a Lily de interesada el veía la verdad, ella se merecía todas las pilas de oro que quisiera porque era bella, inteligente, dulce y claramente estaba preocupada por su futuro debido a que una familia no se mantiene del aire y menos en un mundo tan vicioso como el de ellos. Ahora podía ver lo precipitado que había sido ofrecer su apoyo a Dumbledore, no es que el este de lado de Voldemort, no, pero el lado de la luz tampoco es tan bueno como a muchos les gusta imaginar.

Ahora la guerra no importaba, nada importaría si perdía a la mujer de su vida.

Es por eso que se encontraba consultando la parte más oscura de la biblioteca en la mansión Potter.

No muchos parecen acordarse pero la familia había brillado por su neutralidad y antes de eso relucía por su oscuridad ¡Que ironía! Lo que es menos conocido aun es que el fundador de la casa Potter fue un humilde pocionero de origen muggle, más pobre que una rata. Pero este hombre había hecho un pacto increíble que resulto en el levantamiento de una poderosa familia Noble y Ancestral. Y ese mismo pacto ha sido conservado durante siglos por los Potter, siendo utilizado cuando se presentaba la necesidad. La última vez fue hace más de un siglo.

A James justo como a todos los herederos de la familia se le educo con respecto a ese trato peligroso, con un alto precio a pagar por lo que solo debería hacerse en caso de severa necesidad para proteger a la familia. Y para el estos momentos lo ameritaban como nunca. Necesitaba levantar la grandeza de los Potter una vez más y derrotar a Voldemort. Él podría pedir eso junto con cualquier otra cosa por un único precio.

Un alma.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos el patronus del sanador familiar le avisa que su esposa está en el hospital. Se dirige hacia San Mungo sin perder ni un minuto.

Una maravillosa noticia le es dada. ¡Van a ser padres!

Una pequeña persona viene en camino.

Un alma inocente.

* * *

 **AN:** _Bueno este prólogo no tiene nada de diálogo, considere cambiarlo pero lo sentí mejor así, mas que nada porque quiero dar a conocer una visión centrada solamente en los pensamientos y el modo de razonar de los personajes. Pero no se preocupen ya vendrá el dialogo._

 _¿Pueden adivinar cuál es el pacto que hará James?_


	2. Infortunio

**Disclaimer:** El mundo fantástico de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto con puros fines recreativos.

 **Advertencias:** Intento de infanticidio. Temas religiosos.

 **AN:** También quiero agregar que...es la primera vez que publico algo, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo no tengo beta y nunca he recibido retroalimentación sobre mi prosa ya que jamas le había mostrado a nadie conocido o desconocido nada de lo que escribo.

* * *

 **Infortunio**

* * *

" _ **Las desgracias, al igual que la fortuna, sólo llegan cuando las hemos buscado con nuestros actos"**_

 **Confucio**

* * *

Lily Potter se encontraba sobre un confortable sofá individual situado frente a la chimenea y aun lado de la ventana. Sus labios fruncidos se relajaron para dejar escapar un suspiro, frustrada tiro a la chimenea el pequeño chal que tejía para su bebe. Miro hacia la ventana conteniendo las lágrimas. Era un día hermoso, la nieve caía con gracia sobre la acera, niños corrían de un lado a otro jugando y sus padres les observaban a cierta distancia. Algunas parejas de novios se dejaban entrever tomados de la mano con las mejillas sonrosadas por tal atrevimiento, o quizá fuera el frio.

Pero ella era la Señora Potter y solo podría conformarse con soñar tal normalidad. A veces deseaba que en su onceavo cumpleaños nunca hubiera llegado carta alguna. Porque el mundo en que eligió vivir le ha quitado más de lo que alguna vez le dio.

El antiguo reloj de ébano resonó marcando las seis de la tarde pero aun así Lily no aparto su mirada de la gente en el exterior ni tampoco hacia esfuerzo alguno por contener sus lágrimas.

"¡Lily! "El fuego en la chimenea se apagó dando entrada a James Potter "Ya estoy en casa cariño."

El Señor Potter se acercó para abrazar a su esposa pero al girar su cara para darle un beso se dio cuenta de sus lágrimas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más James?" Inquirió la bella pelirroja en un susurro.

"Lils ya hemos hablado de esto. Dumbledore dijo que tanto los Longbottom como nosotros estamos en peligro ¿Acaso la profecía de un niño que nacerá pronto no te dice nada?"

"¡No me llames Lils, Potter! ¿Quieres saber el resto de lo que Bathilda* me ha contado? No podemos confiar en Dumbledore, ¡Ni siquiera nos ha dicho lo que la profecía dice exactamente! ¿Y porque a Voldemort le interesa?" replico Lily.

"¡Eres mi esposa y voy a llamarte como quiera! ¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea de qué hacer?"

James adoraba a su esposa pero había un límite para lo que un hombre podía soportar. A estas alturas si no fuera por las barreras de protección todo Valle de Godric ya les habría oído discutir.

"¡No te atrevas a reclamar nada James! No tienes derecho ¡No has cumplido absolutamente nada de lo que acordamos en nuestro contrato matrimonial! ¿Has recuperado el dinero que tan bondadosamente donaste vaciando las cámaras familiares? ¿Ya puedo tener una tarde tranquila para recorrer el pueblo o pasear en Londres? ¿Nos mudaremos a una casa de verdad? ¿El Señor Oscuro ha sido derrotado?" Lily al contrario en vez de aliviarse por decir todo lo que había estado guardando sentía una ira cada vez mayor, tan dolorosa que sentía como si la patearan desde adentro. Toda esa rabia intentando salir.

"Está bien Lily, solo cálmate. Ven necesitas sentarte. "James guió a su esposa hasta el sillón que había abandonado cuando las voces comenzaron a elevarse "Te lo prometí Lils y siempre cumplo mis promesas ¿No te prometí en cuarto año que te casarías conmigo un día? ¿No fue nuestra recepción de bodas la mejor? Eras la novia más hermosa Lily."

"James por favor para." dijo Lily sin aliento. La sensación de rabia tratando de salir de ella estaba resultando ser otra cosa.

"Mira Lils, es un secreto muy antiguo entre la familia pero siempre ha funcionado. Un ritual, lo realice en Beltane* ¿Si? Tardará un poco en funcionar pero es cien por ciento seguro que lo hará…"

"No James no entiendes, solo…cállate." La mente de Lily trabajaba a mil por hora. Era tan solo su séptimo mes ¿Por qué sentía contracciones tan fuertes? ¿Un aborto espontaneo? ¿Su hijo moriría antes de siquiera nacer? Debió ser el estrés de la discusión. "Escúchame, necesito…" pero Lily no pudo continuar hablando pues un fuerte escalofrió la invadió de repente.

James observo a su esposa quedarse inmóvil y cada vez más pálida.

"Lils ¿Qué te pasa nena? Dime algo, Lily estas asustándome. Te traeré un vaso con agua necesitas relajarte." James se aseguró de que ella estuviera bien recostada en el sofá antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Si Lily hubiera podido moverse se habría abrasado a James como si fuera el último humano en el planeta. Pero la Señora Potter estaba paralizada, en realidad no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Impotente y llena de terror vio aparecer de la nada una serpiente completamente negra. El reptil comenzó a avanzar hacia el sofá, con sus ojos dorados mirando fijamente los orbes esmeraldas de Lily. El animal extendió su boca sacando la lengua, como si sonriera.

"Es mío." silbo la serpiente, enredándose a la pantorrilla de la mujer hasta llegar a su regazo "es la hora" el reptil paso su boca sobre el vientre de Lily pero después se deslizo esta vez por la pierna izquierda de la embarazada.

Lily estaba al borde de un infarto, no solo tenía una serpiente enorme enrollada en su pierna además esta había silbado y había entendido cada silbido. Hizo un intento más tratando de articular algún sonido, sus labios ni siquiera temblaron.

"No te molestes." silbo la serpiente, entonces sin previo aviso Lily sintió sus colmillos hundirse profundamente en su tobillo. "El pacto esta sellado." tan pronto como la serpiente libero su tobillo ella pudo moverse de nuevo.

Y por todo lo que valía la pena grito.

Grito como si el mundo se acabara.

Y su grito traía el presagio del infortunio.

..::Insidiosus::..

"¿Y está segura de que tenía los ojos dorados?"

"¡No me haga repetirlo de nuevo!" Amenazo Lily Potter desde su cama. Estaba tan pálida que su piel podía confundirse con las sabanas si no se prestaba la atención suficiente.

"¡Por Merlín! ¿Quieres dejar en paz a la Señora Potter? Necesita descansar, no que cuestiones su salud mental." reprendió el viejo sanador a su asistente.

"Pero no existe ninguna serpiente mágica o muggle con ojos dorados." murmuro por lo bajo el asistente.

"¿Qué dijiste? "El sanador lo observo con una mirada filosa.

"¡Nada señor! "Y con eso el joven asistente huyo de la habitación.

"Le ruego le disculpe Señora Potter, es mi sobrino y por esa misma razón a veces se pone algo imprudente." dijo el Sanador humildemente.

Lily solo sonrió ligeramente. Se sentía tan cansada, solo quería dormir pero…

"¿En dónde está mi bebe?" Lily recorrió con su mirada toda la habitación.

"Ah Señora, usted sabe que solo tenía 28 semanas de embarazo ¿Verdad?" El sanador comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

"Si…es un bebe prematuro ¿Mi hijo murió? ¡Respóndame!" exigió Lily desesperada.

"¿Qué? ¡Oh no! Lo que quería comentarle Señora Potter es que su hijo a pesar de nacer antes de tiempo está completamente bien de salud. Todos sus órganos están maduros, aunque esta algo bajo de peso, 2.3 kg. Eso puede arreglarse fácilmente. Sin embargo su bebe tiene que recibir cuidados intensivos durante al menos una semana y nadie podrá entrar a su habitación más que yo o mi asistente." Dijo el sanador.

"¡Pero usted acaba de decir que está completamente sano!" Su bebe era lo único bueno en estos tiempos y aun no lo podría ver.

"Si, pero como usted comprenderá los juramentos de sanador exigen que cualquier bebe prematuro sea tratado con todos los cuidados posibles. Si me disculpa volveré en un par de horas para verlo. Mientras tanto mi asistente cuidara de él." Se despidió el sanador.

..::Insidiosus::..

Kaleth Daléry, graduado de Beauxbatons y futuro sanador, era uno de los afortunados en tener un familiar dispuesto a ser su mentor ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes de magia curativa no abandonan el salón de clases hasta el 3er año, cuando se les divide en grupos d estudiantes y se les asigna un mentor. Tener un maestro personal era un privilegio que pocos alcanzaban, ni hablar de participar en un nacimiento tan solo durante el primer año de la carrera.

"¿Pero es tu nacimiento un milagro o una desgracia?" dijo Kaleth mirando al bebe en la cuna. Harry, así es como lo habían nombrado porque era "El príncipe de la casa" dijo la Señora Potter. Pero se le olvidaba que también significa Comandante del Ejército.

"También puedes verlos." dijo su tío recostado sobre el marco de la puerta.

"¿Por qué?" ¿Quién haría algo tan aberrante a un ser tan puro? Kaleth no podía creerlo, ni siquiera quería imaginárselo.

Sin embargo ahí dormitando sobre la cuna estaba la prueba de lo despreciable y ambiciosa que podía llegar a ser la raza humana, incluso consigo mismos. El pequeño Harry descansaba ajeno a toda la agitación que su nacimiento había producido. Su piel era tan blanca como la de su madre pero con un brillo nacarado, sus ojos que por ahora permanecían cerrados habían capturado un tono de verde sin comparación, los suaves y finos cabellos que él bebe poseía eran tan negros como la tinta o el ébano.

"Soy demasiado viejo para estas cosas Kale, pronto voy a retirarme. Los Potter necesitaran otro sanador. Mi padre y el padre antes de mi padre, mucho tiempo atrás mi familia siempre ha servido a los Potter. Pero yo no tengo hijos." el anciano camino hasta estar al lado de su sobrino quien no podía apartar sus ojos de la cuna.

"¿Qué es lo que sugieres tío?"

"Tienes dos opciones Kaleth. Terminas con esto o lo aceptas" el sanador puso una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino.

"¿A qué te refieres? "El joven estudiante comenzaba a dudar de cuál era el tema de la conversación, la mano sobre su hombro cada vez hacia más presión.

"Sé que puedes verlos Kaleth, esa oscuridad, las sombras que rodean a este niño" la voz de su tío sonaba como si una muchedumbre hablara al mismo tiempo "¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Terminaras con esto antes de que sufra?" las manos arrugadas colocaron una daga entre las de Kaleth guiándola justo por encima del pecho del recién nacido. "¡Mátalo!"

Las manos de su tío hacían presión hacia abajo, fuerte, sofocante. Casi se rendía, quiso mirar por última vez aquel regalo engañoso y encontró dos orbes verdes viendo directamente a su alma, midiéndola, juzgándola. Luego como el capitán que conoce el deber de hundirse con su barco, el pequeño Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"¡No! ¡Detente!" No podía, Kale no era capaz de hacer tal cosa.

"¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Su alma ya no pertenece a este mundo!" el anciano empujo con más fuerza "¡Sufrirá y arrastrará a todos en su dolor!

"¡NO! ¡Tiene que haber otra forma! ¡Basta! "El joven se resistió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el anciano resbalo hacia atrás, envuelto en las sombras y la daga cayo muy lejos quedando oculta entre las cortinas.

El viejo sanador cayó al suelo, su cuerpo sin vida fue consumido por los espectros.

"¿Sanador Whiteholt?" La delicada voz de Lily Potter se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

Kaleth abrió la puerta sin dedicar una sola mirada al lugar donde antes había estado su tío.

"¿Ocurre algo Señora Potter?" dijo tratando de disimular su consternación.

"Eso mismo quería preguntar, me desperté por un gran alboroto"

"Oh eso era solo…mi novia" respondió Kale nervioso.

"¿Tu novia?" cuestiono Lily.

"Si Señora, ella…me envió un aullador. Vera últimamente no paso mucho tiempo con ella" las mentiras salían de la boca del joven como el canto de un ruiseñor.

"Y por todo ese griterío me imagino que iras a verla hoy" dijo Lily tajantemente. Mantener a una joven enamorada esperando así, eso no es correcto.

"No." ante la mirada pesada de Lily se apresuró a añadir" Es que ella ha terminado conmigo, ha dejado en claro que mejor sigamos caminos separados. No quiere verme."

"Vaya ¡Qué pena!" aunque la voz de Lily no sonaba nada apenada "¿Y tú tío aun no llega? Me dijo que hoy se terminan los cuidados intensivos."

"No, todavía no llega. Ya es muy tarde Señora, últimamente las cosas en San Mungo están muy agitadas. Tal vez se ha olvidado de avisarnos que no podría asistir. En cualquier caso doy fe absoluta de que el pequeño Harry se encuentra muy bien de salud. Creo que ya puede pasar a verlo."

"¿Enserio?" a la Señora Potter le brillaron los ojos de esperanza, ante el asentimiento del joven asistente se apresuró a entrar al cuarto.

Kaleth observo a Lily cargar a su hijo por primera vez.

..::Insidiosus::..

Amaba a su hijo más que a nada ¿Pero sonaría como una loca si admitiera que también le tenía miedo? Lily Potter no fue premio anual por nada, ni había pasado todos sus TIMOS con las mejores calificaciones haciendo dibujos. Sería una tonta si no notara el aura pesada que siempre parecía rodear a su pequeño Harry.

Coloco al bebe en la cuna y prendió la lámpara muggle que había comprado. Decidida a no alejar a su hijo de la increíble tecnología, después de muchos meses de investigación ella había creado un hechizo que permitía a los aparatos funcionar con magia como si fuera electricidad. Admiro a su hijo un rato más hasta que este se durmió. Mañana seria su cumpleaños, un año de nacido.

La madre primeriza apago las luces mágicas con un movimiento de varita dejando solo la lámpara muggle para iluminar la habitación. Antes de salir Lily cometió el error de voltear hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que su bebe durmiera bien, vio unas sombras espantosas alrededor de su hijo. Proyectadas en la pared, parecía como si cobraran vida y salieran del muro para rodear al niño.

Lily camino hacia atrás sin poder apartar la mirada de aquellas formas monstruosas. Recuerdos inundaron su mente.

 _"Mira Lils, es un secreto muy antiguo entre la familia pero siempre ha funcionado. Un ritual, lo realice en Beltane ¿Si? Tardará un poco en funcionar pero es cien por ciento seguro que lo hará…"_

¿Un ritual?

 _"No te molestes" silbo la serpiente, entonces sin previo aviso Lily sintió sus colmillos hundirse profundamente en su tobillo. "El pacto esta sellado" tan pronto como la serpiente libero su tobillo ella pudo moverse de nuevo._

¿Un pacto? ¿Podría ser…? ¡No! James no sería capaz. Necesitaba encontrar a su esposo de inmediato.

"¡James! ¡James Potter!" corrió hasta la habitación principal entrando con violencia en esta.

"¡Lily! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Voldemort nos ha encontrado?!" El susodicho se había caído de la cama por el susto.

"¡El ritual! ¡Dime todo sobre ese ritual!" exigió la pelirroja.

"¿Qué? ¿De cuál ritual hablas Lils…"

"El que hiciste en Beltane ¿Tienes las instrucciones o el procedimiento? ¡Necesito saber todo acerca de el!"

"Lily es un secreto ancestral de la familia y es muy peligroso ¡No es así de simple!" dijo James acobardado.

"Te voy a decir lo que sí es simple. Soy tu esposa ¿No? ¡Lily Potter! Y si no me das los detalles de ese ritual te voy a desollar vivo ¡Voldemort te parecerá misericordioso comparado conmigo!" lo amenazo Lily.

"E-Esta bien Lils, s-supongo que puedo hacer una excepción" James se apresuró a ponerse una bata junto con sus pantuflas "Espera aquí, volveré en unos momentos"

..::Insidiosus::..

James salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la chimenea en donde desapareció entre los polvos flú.

Era hombre muerto. Estaría profundamente enterrado y de eso su mujer se aseguraría muy bien, es decir, si no lo quemaba antes.

Para James no había sido difícil decidir cuál sería el alma que habría de pagar por sus deseos. Después de todo cuando las aguas se calmaran él y Lily podrían tener hasta diez hijos más si así lo deseaba su esposa. Sus padres habían tenido un hijo antes de él, murió por viruela de dragón ¿Y qué hicieron? Tener otro. Pero Lils había amado con fervor a ese niño desde el primer día incluso si no pudo verlo hasta una semana más tarde.

A él también le parecía la cosa más hermosa (después de Lily) en el mundo, una perfecta combinación de ambos. Lo quería, pero amaba más a su esposa así que necesitaba que la casa Potter recobrara su brillo y a Voldemort muerto. El pacto demostró funcionar cuando Dumbledore por fin les dijo la parte que sabía sobre la profecía. Un niño que nacería para derrotar al Señor Oscuro.

Recorrió los pasillos de la mansión, pasando por las mazmorras hasta llegar a esa habitación oculta. Una biblioteca entera sobre las artes oscuras. Abrió el cofre de oro que estaba sobre el escritorio y en el cual guardo el contrato en donde escribió con su propia sangre las condiciones de ambas partes que elaboro para el ritual.

Ni siquiera intentaría engañar a Lily, si le había pedido verlo es porque ya sabía algo importante.

Hizo su camino de regreso a la casa de seguridad en el Valle de Godric.

"Aquí están los detalles del ritual" dijo James entregándole el pergamino a su esposa "Sera mejor que te sientes"

"Te juro James que si esto involucra a mi hijo de alguna manera…" la mirada de Lily era tan oscura que James decidió que sería el quien necesitaría estar sentado.

Cuando ella termino de leer el contrato no podía moverse para nada, era como si esa serpiente endemoniada la mirara de nuevo.

Lily nunca se consideró muy devota sobre todo por ser una bruja, aunque sus padres insistían en que era un don de Dios. Bien, si el Señor había creado la magia sin duda Lucifer la torció para sus propios fines. Miro a su marido hundido en el sofá y solo pudo sentir repulsión. Tal vez el cómo mago no comprendiera exactamente lo que había hecho, la maldición que traería a esta familia, pero el hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a ofrecer a su hijo como pago era algo imperdonable. Es cierto que ella no se casó por puro amor, aun así había aprendido a querer a James. Pero amaba más a su hijo.

..::Insidiosus::..

"También puedes verlos." Kaleth oyó por segunda vez esa afirmación, esta ocasión de los labios de la Señora Potter.

"¿Mi Señora?" el de verdad quería desentenderse del asunto.

"No juegues al tonto conmigo ¿Tu tío no está de vacaciones verdad?" Lily se acercó a la cuna y cargo al niño que se encontraba tranquilo como siempre "Encontré algo muy curioso el otro día, una daga dorada ¿Se te hace conocida?" dijo mostrándole la daga al joven.

Kaleth no tenía palabras, Lily Potter probablemente sospechaba ¡No! Sabía que alguien había intentado asesinar a su hijo. La Señora se acercó a él y deposito al bebe en sus brazos. Kale acomodo sus brazos rápidamente para no lastimar a Harry.

"Habla." Ordeno la mujer.

"Fue mi tío, Señora. E-El me incito a matar a su hijo y yo…no pude hacerlo. Las sombras defendieron a Harry" Kale dejo implícito el hecho de que habían matado a su tío.

"Ahora eres la única persona en quien puedo confiar Kale. Mis padres están muertos, para mi hermana yo estoy muerta. Y mi marido ha sacrificado a mi hijo como a un cordero" Lily se acercó tomando de vuelta a su bebe de los brazos de Kaleth. "Yo no puedo hacerlo, es mi hijo. Nunca le haría daño. Y ya que tú tampoco pudiste hacerlo tienes que prometerme que velaras por él. Tú tendrás que ser el próximo sanador personal de Harry en cuanto termines tus estudios.

"Lo prometo Señora Potter." dijo Kale.

"¡No así! Júralo por tu vida." exigió la bella mujer" No tienes más opciones. A menos que quieras disfrutar de una estancia en Azkaban"

El joven aspirante a sanador asintió, no podía importarle menos la amenaza de Azkaban. Él ya había puesto al niño por encima de su propia familia, como la Señora Potter señalo el no pudo matarlo. Kale nunca podría dañar a ese ángel de ninguna forma. Así que se puso de rodillas y sosteniendo su varita pronuncio con toda solemnidad.

"Yo Kaleth Noel Daléry juro por mi vida proteger a Harry James Potter, que así sea." Simple y tajante. Al terminar la oración un brillo surgió de la punta de su varita rodeando todo su cuerpo como cadenas de plata, fundiéndose en su piel.

Lily Potter asintió satisfecha.

"¡Perfecto! Ahora si me disculpas."

Observo a la Señora Potter salir del cuarto con Harry en brazos, dormido, ajeno una vez más a todo lo que su existencia provocaba. Acababa de hacer un juramento inquebrantable sobre su vida, aun no podía digerirlo.

De ahora en adelante su destino estará entrelazado con el de Harry Potter…siempre.

..::Insidiosus::..

El cumpleaños del pequeño príncipe fue celebrado con calma. Las cosas entre James y Lily ya no tenían mejora pero al menos ante sus amigos podían fingir que no ocurría nada. Con cada día que pasaba la ansiedad de Lily crecía cada vez más. Mientras James se iba a las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix, ella preparaba todo para el futuro de su hijo. No era vidente, pero con la completa atención de Voldemort cayendo sobre ellos y el topo anónimo en la Orden no existía otro final posible al menos para ella y su esposo.

"Hagamos esto rápido Sirius." dijo Lily "Te aceptare como padrino de Harry con una única condición ¿Estás dispuesto a cumplirla?

"Vamos Lily, sabes que haría lo que fuera por él. Adoro a ese perrito." dijo Sirius con desesperación. Lily arrugo su nariz ante la analogía tan típica de Black.

"Entonces esto te será sencillo." Lily se sentó en el sofá individual con Harry en su regazo. Ella nunca lo dejaba fuera de su vista" Quiero que jures por tu vida proteger a mi hijo y obedecerlo en cualquier cosa."

"Lily ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo?" Sirius se encontraba sin aliento.

"Si no puedes hacerlo encontrare a otro padrino Black. Mi hijo no merece nada menos que tu lealtad" con ese ultimátum dicho Lily se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Sirius lo sopeso seriamente, lo más probable es que nunca se casara o tuviera hijos ¿Y qué daño habría en jurar protección y lealtad al hijo de su mejor amigo? Un niño que ya quería como si fuera suyo.

"¡Lo haré!" dijo Sirius.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Lily.

..::Insidiosus::..

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo James se encontraba cerca de su hijo, aunque solo fuera porque Lily necesitaba hacer su investigación sin ayuda de las manitas curiosas de Harry. Su esposa le había dicho que estaba trabajando en una manera de anular el pacto.

"Di papa" dijo James

"P-po" pero Harry parecía querer hacer siempre lo contrario.

"Pa-pa, di Paaaa-paa" se sentía como un tonto haciendo esto.

"Pobre" dijo Harry.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Se quedó perplejo ante la primera palabra de su hijo.

"Pooobre" repitió el niño.

"¡Lily! ¡Harry dijo su primera palabra!" llamo a su esposa que estaba en la mesa de la cocina, luego se volteó hacia él bebe" Ahora di mamá, maa-maaa."

"¿Cuál fue? ¿Qué dijo?" Lily llego a la sala emocionada levantando en sus brazos a Harry "¿Puedes repetirlo bebe?"

Atrás de ella su esposo se encontraba haciendo mímicas a Harry para que dijera mamá cuando sintió las salas caer.

"Lily ¡Él está aquí!" James advirtió "¡Corre! ¡Voldemort nos ha encontrado!" apresuro a su mujer a huir mientras el buscaba desesperadamente su varita. Estaba seguro de que la había metido en su bolsillo derecho.

Lily con su hijo en brazos subió a la planta alta sin perder tiempo, entro a la habitación de Harry para luego atrancar la puerta. Dejo al bebe en la cuna y metió la mano en su bolsillo para agarrar su varita pero no encontró nada. Desesperada solo pudo esperar a que ese monstruo viera verdad en sus palabras.

Voldemort que fácilmente mato a James Potter unos momentos atrás, subió las escaleras con parsimonia y finalmente llego al cuarto del infante. No se molestó en tocar siquiera el pomo de la puerta, en su lugar lanzo un reducto que la dejo totalmente destruida. Paso sobre los escombros para encontrar a la asquerosa sangre sucia interponiéndose entre él y su objetivo.

"Entrégame al niño y te dejare vivir" después de todo el sí tenía palabra, Severus, su mejor maestro pocionero había abogado por esta mujer y como había sido un fiel seguidor le concedería ese deseo.

Además la bruja era muy inteligente y además hermosa, no le vendría nada mal su adición a los mortíferos. Podría hacerle un test de herencia, con suerte tendría algún antepasado prominente que la redimiera del pecado de tener pura sangre muggle en sus venas.

"Por favor ¡Es solo un bebe!" suplicó la mujer.

"Y es por eso que he venido a matarlo ahora, cuando es tan solo un indefenso bebe. Así nunca tendrá oportunidad de crecer para desafiarme." ahora apunto su varita hacia ella" Te doy una última oportunidad, no seas necia ¡Apártate!

"¡No! ¡No Harry! ¡No mi bebe! Te lo suplico ¡Harry no!" a este punto Lily ya estaba sollozando.

"Mujer tonta" se burló Voldemort" ¡Avada Kedavra!

Lily apenas alcanzo a gritar cuando la maldición dio de lleno en su torso , muriendo incluso antes de tocar el suelo.

"Ahora solo somos tu y yo, pequeño parásito." dijo Voldemort pasando sobre el cadáver de Lily hasta llegar a la cuna "No retardemos más este momento, te aseguro que no sentirás mucho dolor."

Apuntando hacia él bebe Voldemort lanzo la maldición asesina, solo que esta vez no obtuvo el resultado esperado. Lo último que el Señor Oscuro contemplo fueron aquellos orbes esmeralda tornarse de un color similar al oro líquido.

* * *

 ***Bathilda:** Bathilda Bagshot fue una historiadora mágica. Ella fue la tía abuela del Señor Oscuro Gellert Grindelwald. Vivió en el Valle de Godric por lo que también fue vecina de los Dumbledore (antes de la muerte de ariana) y los Potter.

 ***Beltane:** Es una antigua festividad Céltica, celebrada el 1 de mayo en el hemisferio norte.

 **AN:** _El argumento principal de esta trama es inspirado por el manga Cantarella de Higuri, en donde el protagonista es vendido por su padre en un pacto con los demonios para ascender al poder._

 _En este caso Harry es vendido para asegurar la derrota de Voldemort y la restauración en toda su gloria de la Casa Potter debido a que James teme que Lily lo abandone. Los padres de Lily, en el prólogo, logran tener mucha influencia sobre ella porque desde la antigüedad y todavía hasta 1980 (al menos en mi país) los padres solían dictar el futuro de sus hijos, y a la mujeres se les buscaba casar en buenas familias. Aunado a eso Lily era la hija predilecta de los señores Evans quienes se preocupaban de que no pudiera encajar en el mundo de los magos y encontrar estabilidad pues no tenia estudios muggles, sin mencionar a Voldemort que buscaba acabar con los hijos de muggles y estos mismos por igual._


End file.
